I Can't Live Without You
by thiefqueenbakura17
Summary: After Freds' death, George is torn apart, and he can't live like this. MXM TWINCEST. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: Ok, so this twincest pairing isn't what I normally write, and by that I mean...you know, Incest. I actually wrote this as a request from a friend. Enjoy it nevertheless!**

**Song: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so tired of being here<em>_  
><em>_Suppressed by all of my childish fears__  
><em>_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave__  
><em>_'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone."_

George Weasley sat in the upstairs living area of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, staring out the window at the heavy snow falling from the black abyss that was the nights sky. He was also silently sobbing, after waking up from the horrible nightmare that had intruded his mind during his deep slumber. He still couldn't let the truth overtake him, still couldn't believe everyones'..._lies..._

_"These wounds won't seem to heal,__  
><em>_This pain is just to real.__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

George wasn't ready to accept the truth. Wasn't ready to leave his past behind. Not ready to believe that the whole piece had become half once more.

And couldn't believe that his love has left his life forever.

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hands through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have, all of me."_

***flashback***

"George...come here." Fred asked his twin.

He saw something in Freds' eyes that he had never seen there before, but walked toward him anyway, but like a skeptic would.

"I...want to show you something..." Fred muttered, all the while leaning closer to George, who had a look of nothing but pure shock etched onto his face.

Fred then wrapped his arms around his twins waist, and softly pressed his lips to his.

_"You used to captivate me, by your resonating light__  
><em>_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind__  
><em>_Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
><em>_Your voice, it chase away, all the sanity in me__  
><em>_These wounds won't seem to heal,__  
><em>_This pain is just to real,__  
><em>_Theres just too much that time cannot erase"_

George let out a small gasp of surprise at his other halfs' action, then began to lean into the kiss. However, Fred then pulled away.

"George...I love you. I have for a long time...loved you more than just as brothers..."

George could only stand there. It couldn't be possible, his brother expressing the feelings for him that he, George, had been hiding from him, from the world, for years. Years before his 6th year, he had to sit in his dormitory and watch Fred, thinking about how wrong it would be, yet how right it would feel...

"I-I love you too Fred...but...we can't. We can't do this. It's wrong...what would our friends think? What would...Mum think?

"Mum...mum can think whatever she damn well bloody please, I don't care. I love you, and shes not stopping whats meant to be."

"You always were the more rebellious one..."  
><em>I've always admired that in you...<em>

Fred captured his brothers lips in a kiss once more, and gently nibbled Georges' bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his sweet, sweet mouth. George gladly granted his twins' request.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hands through all of these years  
>But you still have, all of me."<p>

The kisses became more passionate, more heated as Fred guided his other half to the soft bed in the corner of the dormitory, all the while removing each others clothes in the process. He collapsed upon his twin, whispering in his ear, "Are you ready for this, love?"

He conjured a bottle of lubricant from somewhere in the room, and began to cover his length, with George starting to moan with increasing need for his brother. Fred couldn't bear to keep George waiting any longer. He stroked his face once more, and he gently thrust himself inside George, two halves becoming a whole person. He started out slow, so as to not hurt his love, but after his moans of pain became ones of passion and pleasure, he began to slam harder and faster into George.

"Oh FUCK Fred...ahh shit...I'm-I'm going to come!"

And George did, moments after Fred had exploded his juices inside his brother. Fred collapsed once more onto his other half, and stroked his sweatly, flaming orange hair out of his beautiful face. George smiled at the person that took him, took everything, had everything of his, that he loved, and who made him whole. They kissed once more, before falling asleep, trapped in each others arms.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.__  
><em>_But though you're still with me,__  
><em>_I've been alone all along."_

*flashback end"

George smiled for the first time since Freds' death as he remembered their first time. And suddenly George figured out what he must do to rid himself of the pain. He couldn't live broken in half like this anymore, live like he only had half a brain, half a heart. He opened the window to his third floor room, but turned back, and began to dig around his room. He finally found what he was looking for: the fake wand that Fred had made for him. When waved, it had turned from wood to a real, white rose, which were Georges favorite kind. He grabbed it, and his favorite picture of Fred, and stood on the windowsill, screaming out:

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hands through all of these years"_

He kissed his picture of Fred, smiled, waved his wand into the rose, and said screamed out into the night once more:

_"But you still have...All of me"_

He smiled one last time, before he flung himself out of the window, finally accepting the truth of Freds' death, and being ready to truely join his love.

The last thing George thought of before his head smashed upon the ground was the feeling of Freds' lips upon his own.

_**R.I.P. Fred Weasley**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! -Bakura<strong>


End file.
